1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to programming a PBX (Private Branch Exchange) such as a key phone system, and in particular, to a user programming system utilizing a web server.
2. Description of the Related Art
A MMC (Man Machine Communication) in a PBX refers to storing data corresponding to a particular input function code in a memory. When a new card is inserted in a conventional PBX, MMC data of the system must be updated. In order to update a MMC, a system operator searches for MMC items such as needed for each card using an MMC program through a PC (Personal Computer) to increase efficiency.
In order to operate the PBX adaptively to the user environment, various options are programmed into a key phone or a telephone exclusively used for the PBX or programmed data is transmitted or received to or from the exchange system, using an application program for a specially fabricated PC. Another option is for a user to execute a program, through a complicated network, using a modem.
FIG. 1 illustrates remote connection to a conventional PBX using a modem. Referring to FIG. 1, in order to allow a user to program a PBX data is transmitted from a PC 18, through a telephone line using a modem, to a CO (Central Office) 14, to a PBX 10, which includes an SIO (Serial Input/Output) port, in order to allow a user to program PBX 10. PC 18 is in a remote place that is connected to a destination site through a built-in modem or an external modem 16 and for programming. Call routing is designated in the destination site for connection of a built-in modem or an external modem 12 to the PBX 10.
The disadvantage with utilizing the above method is that it is only viable if preliminary measures are taken and an office line is allocated to a specific extension line for continuous connection. Another disadvantage with the method utilized above is exhibited when a laptop computer is utilized to receive a remote program from a remote place in case the intended PC application program is not available on the laptop computer.
For a typical conventional method of utilizing a remote connection between a computer and a remote location a modem connection must be established. In this case, the laptop computer has to dial a remote place to receive the intended PC application program which delays the time in which the laptop computer can utilize the PC application program. Other disadvantages include a low transmission rate, the constraint of communication charge, the inconvenience of carrying a lap top computer or an application program, and the delay time associated with connecting a computer, through a telephone line, to a PBX.
Therefore, there exists a need for an apparatus or method that enables a user to easily program a PBX without the utilization of a telephone line.